Rose Returns
by Blueberry8675
Summary: Meeting Rose again after choosing Love.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first Fable fic! I bet most of you thought that I focused on anime, but I really just write about anything I like. (Spoiler) This is about the Hero of Bowerstone meeting with Rose again after choosing the Love option. I personally think it's really stupid that you never see Rose again even after you get the letter. And Scythe is William Black in this story, because it's really obvious that Scythe is William Black. I know that the Fairfax Demon Door said he opened for William Black but not Scythe, but that's probably because Scythe is wrapped in bandages and probably unrecognizable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fable, and you don't either.**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

_Dear Sparrow,_

_I woke up today in such a peculiar place. It's like a great big forest with lots and lots of trees that go on forever. I was scared at first because I couldn't find you, but there's someone here who says he knows us, knows our family. He told me his name, but I keep forgetting it. Weird. I think he's a king or something. He's very thin and wears a hood and looks scary, but he's nice and I feel safe with him here. I hope you're okay Little Sparrow. Somehow I know it's all going to be alright, and be together again one day. He promised me._

_Love,_

_Rose_

The man looked at the letter as tears welled up in his eyes. He knew that his wish would bring back his dog, wife, and children, but he had never dared to hope it would bring back his sister. He wondered who the strange hooded man was, and he hoped Rose was okay with him. He promised himself that he would find her, no matter what. And he knew there was only one person to ask. The problem was, she had disappeared along with the Spire.

"Where are you Theresa?" he muttered.

"_You will find me. In time," _he heard from his Guild Seal. He smiled.

**3 Months Later**

The Hero knelt down and cast out his Will, searching for any life nearby. He found nothing but a couple of rabbits.

Find anything boy?" he asked his faithful companion. The dog shook his head. He had been searching for three months with no progress, but he would never give up. He must find his sister. He made regular visits to his family in Castle Fairfax, but most of his time was consumed by his searching. He stood up, sighed, and continued walking. He was starting to get frustrated.

"_Your patience will be rewarded,"_ he heard from his Guild Seal. He was surprised, as the Seal had been silent ever since he got the Letter. Suddenly, Theresa appeared in front of him.

"Don't worry Little Sparrow, she is nearby. I will lead you to her," Theresa said. She started walking, and the Hero of Bowerstone and current King of Albion could do nothing but follow. They walked in silence for several hours, and he was still excited. He was going to see Rose again!

They finally arrived at a clearing with a small cottage and trees all around. Theresa walked up to the cottage with the Hero behind and knocked on the door. It was opened by a man who made the Hero do a double take.

He was wearing a deep blue cloak with a hood and had a gigantic golden scythe strapped to his back, but the strangest thing about him was that his face was completely wrapped with bandages like a mummy.

"Ah, Theresa," he said in a deep, growly voice. "She is inside."

"Thank you William," Theresa said.

"I keep telling you I go by Scythe now. If you keep calling me William everyone will know my true identity," he responded. "Your brother called me by my new name."

"That's because he didn't know who you really are."

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's going on? Are you really the necromancer Scythe? And you have a brother Theresa?" asked the Hero.

Scythe sighed, "Everyone assumes I'm a necromancer because I managed to make myself immortal."

"And yes, I do have a brother, but that's a story for another time," Theresa said.

"Come in," Scythe said. Theresa walked in the house, followed by the Hero. The house seemed to be bigger on the inside than on the outside, with long halls and many doors. "The living room is down here. She is waiting for you Sparrow," Scythe told him. Scythe and Theresa stepped aside to let him pass.

He walked down the hall and into a room with a comfortable-looking couch and a crackling fire. Sitting on the couch was the person he had been looking for for three months, the person he had thought was gone forever, the person who took care of him as a child, the person who had been family when he had none. Rose. His dog ran over to her and was about to start licking her face, but Sparrow stopped him. "Shh, don't wake her up yet boy."

He walked over with tears in his eyes. He saw that she was asleep, and he grinned as he watched her roll over and cuddle into her pillow. It was kind of funny. Years ago, Rose was the one who watched over him as he slept. Now their roles were reversed, and he couldn't be happier. He stood and watched her for a couple minutes and decided to wake her up. He shook her and said, "Rose. Rose. Wake up Rose."

"Wha?" Rose said as she blinked her eyes. She looked up and saw the man standing over her with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. "Who are you?" She looked down at the dog. "And who's your friend?"

His smile faltered, but it reappeared quickly. "That's right. You haven't seen me in thirty years. We have quite a lot of catching up to do."

"What do you mean 'haven't seen me in thirty years'? I'm thirteen," Rose said.

"Maybe this will remind you." The Hero started whistling a familiar tune, the song from the Music Box.

"How do you know that song? The only other person who heard it was… Sparrow. Lil' Sparrow?" Rose asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah."

"But… you're eight years old!" Rose said.

"I have a lot to tell you. Do you remember the night we went to Lord Lucien's Castle?" Sparrow asked.

"I… I remember a strange man in the hallway and going into Lord Lucien's study, and then… nothing."

"Well, after we walked into the study, Lord Lucien asked us to stand in a circle near the window. When you walked into the circle, it started glowing blue. When I walked in, it turned red and burned Lucien. He said that we were none of the three he was looking for, but one of us was the fourth. He shot you and you died, and then he shot me and I went flying out the window. Somehow I survived and was raised by the blind lady who convinced us to buy the music box, Theresa." He then told her about every major thing that had happened to him since.

"And Theresa said that even though Lucien was dead, there was still one wish, and she said I could have it. I wished back you, my dog, and my family. And now, I get to be your brother again," Sparrow finished.

"You've been through so much," Rose said, tears streaming down her face. "I should have been there for you Sparrow.

"No, it's fine. There was nothing you could do. What matters is that I have my sister back, and you have your brother back." He hugged her as they cried. "I can't wait to introduce you to my wife and kids."

**Well, what did you guys think? Review NOW!**


End file.
